


In cima alla Torre Eiffel

by volleylover_09



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: Europei 2019, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: L’aveva sempre saputo, fin dagli anni a Verona.Ci sarebbe stato un momento per loro, un momento per le medaglie, per la felicità.





	In cima alla Torre Eiffel

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi con questa storia che doveva essere pubblicata subito dopo la vittoria della Serbia agli Europei, ma come vedete sono passate due settimane. SOLO due settimane, vediamola così.  
Buona lettura, spero. :)

Per il match point si erano alzati tutti in piedi.

Uno stadio intero, fatto di francesi delusi, sloveni con un ultimo barlume di speranza e serbi che già urlavano alla vittoria. E avevano ragione.

Vedere ogni volta quella partecipazione entusiasta del pubblico a una finale era sempre emozionante per Simone, anche se col cuore pesante per sconfitta subita pochi giorni prima.

Il centrale si lasciò trascinare della vista dei tifosi, i tifosi del suo sport, che, al di là dei colori di bandiera o dei singoli giocatori, si erano alzati tutti e battevano le mani, quasi soffocando il fischio dell’arbitro. Qualche secondo dopo, quando il palazzetto esplose in urla di giubilio, Simone pensò che l’aveva sempre saputo, fin dagli anni a Verona, in cui tutto sembrava non uscire dallo stallo.

Anche quando si era ritrovato a osservare Uros durante l’allenamento o nelle serate di squadra, a chiedersi se la sua aria scazzata e indifferente fosse vera, se ci fosse qualcos’altro da scoprire, scavando sotto il sorriso storto, le risate sciocche e le sbronze, l’aveva sempre saputo.

Ci sarebbe stato un momento per loro, un momento per le medaglie, per la felicità.

Ed era lì a goderselo, in tribuna, con addosso una maglia rosso-blu e il numero due impresso sulla schiena.

Simone si fece largo tra la folla, col cuore in gola, cercando di arrivare alla balaustra il prima possibile. Aveva seguito con gli occhi tutti i festeggiamenti, aveva gioito con Bata quando si era buttato a terra, aveva fischiato quando Potke si era lasciato andare all’emozione, le braccia aperte, il viso verso l’alto e la bandiera sulle spalle. Aveva percepito distintamente la felicità scoppiargli nel petto quando aveva visto Uros mettersi le mani sul viso, coi compagni che lo abbracciavano, lo staff e l’allenatore che correvano in campo e si riunivano tutti a saltare e urlare.

Si sbracciò quando lo vide oltrepassare la panchina e cercarlo con gli occhi. Lo schiacciatore schivò qualche giornalista correndo, il sorriso che gli si era fatto enorme appena aveva incrociato lo sguardo del suo ragazzo.

Quando lo vide appena sotto di lui, Simone si sporse ancora di più, con la necessità assoluta di parlargli, di toccarlo ed essergli in qualche modo il più vicino possibile.

Arrivarono in un secondo naso a naso, le fronti appoggiate, le mani dell’uno sul viso dell’altro. Simone aveva il respiro affannoso, nemmeno le avesse giocate lui quelle due ore di partita. Eppure lo baciò come se fosse stato in campo con lui, come se fosse sul punto di salire anche lui sul gradino più alto.

Uros si allontanò e lo fissò senza dirgli niente, capace soltanto di sorridere. Poco dopo si attaccò di nuovo alle labbra di Simone, approfondendo il contatto, senza curarsi delle migliaia di persone che li stavano guardando.

«Devo dire che non hai giocato male oggi» esclamò Anzani con un sorriso sornione, mentre gli scompigliava i capelli umidi.

Sentì la presa sulle spalle stringersi e un sopracciglio del compagno scattare verso l’alto.

«Non male, no.» replicò Uros, mettendogli una mano dietro al collo e avvicinandosi al suo orecchio «Ti sta bene la mia maglia.»

Simone rise e si umettò le labbra. «Non farci l’abitudine.»

Uros finse di non aver sentito la risposta, baciandolo nuovamente a stampo sulle labbra.

Il centrale scosse appena la testa, divertito. «Lo sai che finchè non ti danno la medaglia, non hai vinto niente, vero?»

Il compagno si staccò ridendo, prima di voltarsi e tornare di nuovo dal resto della squadra.

Simone pensò che era la prima volta che viveva una vittoria di Uros da vicino ed era stata un’emozione talmente forte che l’aveva lasciato sopraffatto e non poteva far altro che pensare a quando, quasi un anno prima, non c’era stato. La sera che era in programma la finale del Mondiale per Club si era tenuto impegnato, trascinando al bar i compagni che non erano interessati alla partita.

Non Ivan, no. Lui era stato incollato al televisore per tutto il tempo necessario a vedere il suo ragazzo alzare in alto la coppa. Il giorno dopo ad allenamento l’aveva visto con un sorriso a trentadue denti e si ricordò distintamente di aver provato una dolorosa stretta allo stomaco, l’invidia che lo mangiava vivo. Perchè qualcuno stava bene e gioiva dei successi del proprio compagno, ma non lui. Perchè lui –anzi loro- avevano buttato tutto all’aria.

Nell’esatto momento in cui vide Uros salire sul podio, abbracciato ai suoi compagni, fu certo di sentirsi come Ivan in quel pomeriggio di dicembre al palazzetto di Modena. Incondizionatamente felice.

Il casino che veniva dallo spogliatoio, via via che Simone si avvicinava, si faceva sempre più forte.

Dopo la premiazione, lo stadio si era svuotato velocemente, per quelli che tornavano a casa a testa bassa e i pochi serbi presenti pronti invece a continuare la festa nei pub di Parigi fino all’alba.

Aprì la porta senza bussare, con la consapevolezza di non disturbare dal momento che tutta la squadra ormai lo conosceva bene da tempo.

Rise subito ai saluti sconclusionati di Bata e Potke che saltavano, la coppa tra le mani, mentre un terzo compagno li riprendeva col cellulare. Diverse bottiglie di champagne erano nelle mani dei giocatori, che se le passavano a vicenda, ridendo, scattandosi foto, cantando a squarciagola, con la voglia di non uscire da quella stanza e continuare a festeggiare dove avevano conquistato quel primo posto.

Si voltò quando vide uscire Uros dalle docce, indossando solo un paio di boxer e la bocca impegnata a tracannare quanto più alcool possibile in una volta, a quanto pareva.

Non ebbe tempo di muoversi dalla parete cui si era appoggiato, che Uros poggiò la bottiglia a terra e lo raggiunse in tre passi, baciandolo e spingendolo contro il muro.

Simone rispose meglio che poté a quel bacio sconclusionato, la mente che da un lato sentiva i fischi e le urla indecifrabili che li circondavano, dall’altro era troppo impegnata nel sentire il corpo dello schiacciatore completamente addosso a lui. Si lasciò andare a quel contatto circondandogli i fianchi con le braccia, inclinando la testa per approfondire il bacio.

I fischi non si placarono, così quando si ritrovò a corto d’aria e le labbra di Uros si spostarono sul suo collo, Simone aprì gli occhi per ritrovarsi il telefono di Potke puntato addosso e una risatina dell’ex compagno di squadra sulle labbra.

«Non hai portato nemmeno due birre, Simo?»

Anzani deglutì, aggrottando le sopracciglia, senza capire dove andasse a parare l’altro con quella strana domanda, intanto che cercava di togliere le mani di Uros da sotto la propria maglia.

Bata si avvicinò a Potke, ridacchiando e appoggiandosi col gomito alla sua spalla.

«No, perchè non aveva i soldi di papà per pagarle.» rispose Atanasijevic alla domanda posta prima dal centrale.

Le risate sguaiate che seguirono mascherarono completamente gli insulti che Simone rivolse loro, seppur divertito e imbarazzato dal ricordare quell’episodio che da un anno a quella parte era diventato, suo malgrado, la barzelletta della Superlega.[1]

«Ti aspetto al bar.» disse a Uros, dopo essere riuscito a fatica a staccarsi da lui e aver salutato gli ex compagni di Perugia con una risata e un dito medio.

Lo vide caracollare sulla sedia accanto a lui una buona mezz’ora dopo, di nuovo vestito con la tuta della Nazionale e la medaglia al collo, in bella vista.

Sorrise mentre il serbo si stropicciava gli occhi, l’aria sbattuta ma evidentemente felice.

Simone si concesse la tenerezza di allungare la mano e accarezzargli il viso, con Uros che lo lasciava fare, troppo entusiasta ancora per tutto quello che era successo per pensare di star facendo lo sdolcinato in pubblico.

«Come ci si sente?» gli chiese Simone, sinceramente felice per quel sorriso che sembrava non sarebbe mai scomparso dalle labbra dell’altro.

Uros lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro, chiudendo gli occhi e coprendosi il viso con le mani. Quando poi tornò a sedersi compostamente e a guardarlo, gli occhi forse gli luccicavano più di prima.

«Come se stessi facendo l’amore con te in cima alla Torre Eiffel.»

Simone rimase in silenzio, troppo imbarazzato da quella dichiarazione per poter anche solo commentare il serbo che gli aveva preso il suo spritz abbandonato sul tavolo da quando era arrivato l’altro. Pensò di essere arrossito per come lo stava fissando Uros, mentre finiva l’ultimo sorso dell’aperitivo.

Anzani si riscosse con qualche istante di ritardo.

«Tu sei matto.» commentò con le uniche parole che gli erano venute in mente, intanto che l’altro faceva scivolare il calice vuoto di nuovo davanti a lui. «Grazie eh. Non mi dai niente in cambio?»

Uros finse di pensarci un attimo, per poi togliersi la medaglia e metterla al collo di Simone.

Al centrale saltò un battito, prendendo in mano quell’oro e ignorando la voce che gli diceva che forse non l’aveva voluto abbastanza da poterlo vincere. Simone pensò che forse ne voleva uno ancora più grande.

«Hai appena barattato la medaglia per uno spritz.» commentò smorzando il tono dei suoi stessi pensieri, mentre imitava il compagno che si era alzato in piedi. «L’ho detto che sei matto.»

Uros lo prese per mano, incamminandosi verso l’uscita.

«E ora dove mi porti?»

Lo schiacciatore lo guardò stringendo le labbra in un’espressione maliziosa.

«Non vuoi sapere come ci si sente?»

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Nei post partita succedono sempre cose strane. In particolare, alla Supercoppa ’18 vinta da Modena a Perugia (non sapete quanto mi brucia scrivere questa roba), un esemplare di Anzani si presentò al bar del palazzetto ancora con la divisa della squadra e con in mano il portafogli di suo padre per comprare quante più birre possibili da portare in spogliatoio. Non scherzo, ci sono foto che lo testimoniano. XD


End file.
